The Space Between
by Survivor88
Summary: The Space Between the tears we cry is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more ... We're strange allies with warring hearts ... Ch. 4 is up! R
1. Chapter 1

Between night and day and the moon and sun they snuggle enjoying the hazy gray that has somehow become comforting and familiar.

It's an area not black and not white, but some strange neutral that is taking a great amount of getting used to.

Fearhas beena part of the haziness that has made this all the more new.

Another night has come and gone and another day has begun to proclaim itself and bring to light all that is what they know.

Under his resting hand is her firm, inconspicuously rounded belly and a new life he's yet to understand or comprehend.

She rests her body against his taking a new comfort in someone else.

It seems ironic that what had originally hurt their relationship has now brought them closer than ever.

Her fear and his fear are equal, their understanding of the boundaries and freedoms defined as the weeks and months have brought them together without interference from any force of consciousness.

That alone has helped bring about the comfort that this child will bring.

This child, son or daughter has brought together two people who are so similar and so opposite that they've become one person.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And sincerity marks every syllable.

And the gray area between black and white in which they dance in is what will make their ends meet and keep thembound together.

Through every twisted turn and every smooth sail...

* * *

I own nada- simply what my imagination has conjured... what do you all think? give me anything and everything ya got :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you OK?" He questioned, his voice full of concern.

"Yes," came her quiet response to a question she so hated to be asked.

Together in the darkness of their bedroom they lay, another night of dreams and games played in the caverns of their minds.

She rarely slept and he knew it...

So he didn't sleep.

The pregnancy was scaring him as it had once scared her and he was constantly aware of her every action not for fear of what she would do, but for fear of herself.

She was her own worst enemy and he felt like the battleground.

Her belly was expanding and the child within was evolving at a rate he'd not fathomed, he was a doctor and so was she, but when it was so real and so personal it was different...

Because he was so uncertain of her he questioned her about her emotions and her thoughts and her state of mind, not to annoy her but for her own sake.

With every question he asked her she lied more and more...

Because she knew what he was doing and she hated him for it, but she also loved him for it and was scared with him.

This was too new, too real for her comfort.

So she lied for her sake and his because she'd rather he think she was fine and then she could try to convince herself of the same.

As comfortable as she was with this pregnancy at the beginning she realized how truly alarmed she was and how the conversation with Maggie magnified that fear.

Because she was still petrified of being her mother.

She couldn't live with herself if she was to become her mother and she couldn't subject him to her if that was the case.

"Are you sure?"

Within the safety of the darkness she blinked, a tear fell, and she carefully, subtly repositioned her body so she was snuggled against him.

In that moment he realized that in her lies was fear and love and everything she had such a hard time expressing.

"No."

* * *

The title and song reference belongs to Dave Matthew's band...


	3. Chapter 3

Small, sleepy hot chocolate brown eyes ... rosy little cheeks ... soft, dark wisps of hair ... ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes.

"Hi baby."

They looked down at her, their tiny baby girl.

She was gorgeous.

Lying there they had tears in their eyes, in fact they were crying.

Niether had ever envisioned this event in their lives ... to be given second chances to try again.

And here was their second chance.

Their tiny, beautiful infant daughter.

One wouldn't expect such teariness from either person, but today was much different than any other ... today was extra-ordinary.

Slowly, the tears ebbed and smiles replaced them.

The small infant girl yawned wide and settled against her mother's chest nestled there until a nurse came to poke or prod.

But until then it was just them and beautiful baby Avery Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have any idea?... Do you?"

He closed his eyes, tired of this constant tug of war with her.

She accused him of being too overbearing one minute and not sensitive enough the next, he just couldn't win.

"Abby, we get no where fighting like this, do you realize that? This is pointless!"

Now he was shouting at her.

"No, it's not pointless, the point is that you need to understand when I need what and not question my every move!"

Everyone was shouting now because the baby was awake, screaming in her mother's arms because her mother and father were screaming.

He closed his eyes again and clenched his jaw like he did whenever she was driving him crazy. Opening them again he stood facing her, both trying to get the other to back down and neither winning.

Finally, he moved toward her to take the small screaming infant girl.

And she let him take her.

Leaning against the sink ledge, tired and tense she watched him with their daughter amazed at how quickly she calmed down.

"Shshsh pumpkin," he smiled holding Avery above him hoping to evoke a tiny baby grin.

He brought her close to his chest and nuzzled her neck inhaling her sweet baby scent that seemed to make all his stress evaporate.

And Avery did smile her infant smile.

There he stood with her in his arms, a father smiling at his smiling baby girl, it was a picture if ever she could take one.

And in that instant she grinned at the two of them, her family. Her boyfriend and her daughter.

Holding Avery up he put his face close to hers and made a funny/sweet face, evoking a giggle from his girlfriend.

In that second instant all was OK...

Despite their fights and the tears and the stress always came the smiles and the love beneath.


End file.
